Offerings
by The Iron Wolf
Summary: what if Envy had accepted Scott's offer for casual sex. oneshot


"So do you think where going to get back together?" Scott asked his Ex girlfriend: Envy Adams.

"Huh? What, me and you?" Envy asked.

"Or maybe just have casual sex!" Scott blurted out.

Envy thought about it for a few seconds before a large smile appeared on her face.

"Scott." Envy said.

"Yes." Scott replied.

" Your place or mine?" Envy asked as a blush appeared on her face as well as a huge smile.

"For what?" Scott asked as he was confused by the question.

"Oh Scott." Envy said as she grabbed his hand. "Your so cute when you act stupid."

**(location Change:Scott's tiny ass apartment)**

Scott and Envy walked through the door to Scott's tiny apartment.

"Welcome to my apartment." Scott said to Envy.

"No bed?" Envy asked.

Er, no, sorry." Scott said.

"Well, I guest we'll have to make do." Envy said before she grabbed Scott by the shirt and then began to make out with him.

Immediately the two started ripping off each others clothes. Scott took off Envy's coat and she took off his, then they both kicked off there shoes (Or in Envy's case, boots.)

Before he knew what was happening, Scott found himself on the couch with Envy on top of him, and they were still sucking each others faces.

Envy then grabbed the front of Scott's shirt and ripped through it with her fingernails, leaving Scott shirtless.

"Hey I liked that shirt" Scott complained.

"here, let me even it out for you." Envy said before she ripped through her plain white shirt she was wearing under her jacket before she took it off. Envy shook off the remains her shirt to revel her giant D-cup breasts covered by a white bra.

Scott just stupidly stared at her boobs, having no intention of doing anything. "Here,let me help you." Envy said before she undid the hooks at the back of the bra, then closely followed by removing the bra, exposing her supple,firm and natural breasts, But Scott continued to stare.

"You know you can touch them, we are having sex." Envy said.

Scott slowly raised his hands toward Envy's boobs, but was having trouble making actual contact with them

Envy just grabbed Scott's wrists and rested his hands on her breasts. "See, that wasn't so hard, Oooo, speaking of hard." Envy said as she noticed the growing appendage on Scott's pants. She then unbuckled his pants,then removed then, then his socks, leaving Scott only in his boxers.

Envy then got up and started to strip herself down to her panties, she then removed those as well, leaving her naked. Envy then got on top of Scott and began to makeout with him again.

Scott then grabbed Envy's waist and slowly pushed her back until he was on top of her. Scott then grabbed the blanket and threw it over them.

Scott then started trailing kisses down Envy's body. He started to kiss envy's neck, he then made his way to her right boob and began to suck it while pinching the other one.

"Oh Scott, please don't stop, it feels so good." Envy moaned.

Scott then slid his left hand down to the entrance of envy's vagina, then with one thrust, he slid his middle finger into her.

Envy tensed when Scott's finger entered her, but then she quickly relaxed as she started to moan.

Scott slid his finger in her over and over and over again until she came. Scott then stopped sicking on envy's breast and removed his finger.

Envy then grabbed Scott and flipped him over so she was on top of him, she then whispered onto his ear. "My turn".

Envy then slid under the covers to where Scott's man parts where. She then slid off his boxers to revile Scott's bigger then normal penis.

"Oh, what do we have here." Envy said before she grabbed Scott's dick and slid it into her mouth. She felt Scott tense up, but then he relaxed as Envy was blowing him.

All Scott saw was the shape of envy's head bobbing up and down over and over again.

Envy started off slow, taking in all of Scott in, then she started to go faster, then faster, then faster. Soon she was going as fast as she could go.

"Envy, I'm gonna cum." Scott said.

Not long after Scott said that, he came inside Envy's mouth. She blushed as she swallowed the white liquid. Envy then began to clean the rest of it with her mouth.

She then resurfaced and said. "Yummy."

Scott then grabbed her firm butt and lifted her backside into the air. "Wait." Envy said.

Scott let go and said. "What".

"Before this goes any further." Envy said before she got up and walked over to her purse.

She then grabbed something out of her purse then walked back. She then got on top of Scott. "Sorry Scotty." Envy said as she relieved a condom she was holding with between her index and middle fingers. Scott reached for the condom, but Envy pulled away her fingers. "Now wheres the fun in you putting it on." Envy said before she ripped open the condom wrapper, pulled out the condom and then slid back under the covers. She then put the condom in her mouth, then she rolled it on Scott's dick with her mouth. When the condom was fully on, Envy resurfaced and said. "Go ahead."

Scott then grabbed her butt, lifted her butt into the air and slammed himself inside her. Envy screamed as Scott's huge man meat entered her tight hole. Scott then removed himself, then immediately re entered. He did this over and over again, each time Envy's moans of pleasure got louder and louder and each time Scott going faster and faster. "Scott, please, don't stop, I'm so close." Envy moaned. "Me to." Scott said as he continued to thrust into his ex girlfriend.

With one last thrust and the screaming of names. Scott and Envy both came at once.

Scott then removed himself from Envy then removed the condom. Envy then rested her head on Scott's chest as Scott wrapped his arms around Envy. "That felt so...right." Envy said. "I know" Scott said, "It's been a while since we did this." Scott pointed out.

Envy yawned because the intercourse she just had drained the energy out if her, "We should do this again some time." Envy said before she closed here eyes and fell asleep. Scott then held her closer to him before he also fell asleep with Envy in him arms.

The End.

* * *

So tell me what you think be leaving a review, also check out my other story and leave a review for that.

~The Iron Wolf.


End file.
